End Future
The End Future was one of many alternate futures of the timeline of Earth 0. In it, Brother Eye took over the world's superhero population by transforming them into robot bugs via the usage of Nanotech Ebola. Most of the humans immune to Nanotech Ebola were placed in internment camps. The future was horrific, with Eye's quest to save humanity from itself forcing it to place the population in a hive mind. Ironically, this created more chaos than it did order. Before Eye's reign turned murderous, he slowly began to take away certain rights from humans. These included changing history and getting rid of certain foods like pizza. With Brother Eye imbuing itself within the moon, it watched over the remains of the Earth with it's cyborgs constantly patrolling the streets of cities to try and find humans who were not turned. With most of humanity dead, the world very quickly turned into dust and ash. Ruins of human remains and settlements were littered across the land, with the Firestorm Battery that kept Eye active acting as a sigil in Metropolis. There were few organics left: Mr. Terrific, Batman, the Joker and Frankenstein. Of that list, both Batman and the Joker were morphed into a cyborg and Frankenstein was a loyal follower of Brother Eye. Although the End Future was eventually averted, the reality that replaced it was not much different. Rather, miniscule details regarding the changed 2050 were different whereas the path that it took to get to the future was what changed. The End Future, which was dependent on the Earth 2 War, could not occur in it's entirety. Due to the fact that what replaced it was identical, at face value, Brother Eye still won. Timeline and Mr. Terrific created a world where freedom is ruled by slavery.|20px|20px|Terry McGinnis}}]] 2011 * Brother Eye is created by Mr. Terrific and Batman. 2013 * Sayeh begins having visions of Brother Eye's onslaught. 2015 * Tim Drake time travels back from 2020 to destroy Brother Eye. The evil satellite fakes its destruction and sends Drake to the year 2050 of the primary Timeline. Due to a dedicated link to the Terrifitech Tower, Brother Eye is able to shield itself and allow aspects of the End Future to leak into the primary Timeline. * The Earth 2 War occurs, allowing Brother Eye to teleport the Wonders within itself. Suffering disabling damage, it retreats into Cadmus Island when Slade Wilson comes to collect the prisoners. 2020 * After Green Arrow fakes his death, Ronnie Raymond traps Jason Rusch in the Firestorm Matrix but eventually lets him go. Ronnie Raymond then dies allowing Madison Payne and Jason Rusch merge to become the new Firestorm. The paranoid Dr. Yamazake becomes Dr. Polaris. The new Firestorm teams up with Superman to defeat the Brainiac God. * Kitty Faulkner transforms into Rampage and frees Ethan Boyer to try and turn back to normal. He betrays her and unleashes her to the public, forcing the Masked Superman and Stormguard to try and stop her. An assault on Cadmus Island by Green Arrow allows Brother Eye to escape through Lois Lane and infiltrate society. The assault forces a vault full of metahuman DNA to sink into the ocean, forcing King Faraday to put together a team consisting of Fifty Sue, Cole Cash, Lana Lang and Ethan Boyer to retrieve it. * Frankenstein dies. * Terry McGinnis dies and sends Tim Drake to the year 2015 to complete Futures End. Undefined Dates * Brother Eye comes public and reveals it's control over the world by showing off it's mastery over almost all the robotics in the world. At some point it captures Firestorm and plants the hero into the Firestorm Battery, giving Eye the power to implant itself within the moon. It's reign causes Batman to become more high strung than he ever was before. It tries to bring order at first by controlling and regulating the lives of humans, to try and ensure there are no more differences. It bans certain foods like pizza, but allows others like coke. * Amethyst returns from Gemworld. It is unknown if she freed it from the Parademon Army, but she is once again able to utilize magic. * Bruce Wayne trains Terry McGinnis to be the new Batman. He trains Terry in a manner different to his other apprentices, instead making Terry a soldier. As the new Batman, Terry forms several alliances, most notably with Grifter and Amethyst. Those two learn the secret identities of the Batman Family and they start a rebellion against the horrible reign of Brother Eye. * Brother Eye resurrects Frankenstein and makes him it's lead agent and plans on having him be the only sentient one. * Coast City, Gotham City and New York City are destroyed. 2050 * Brother Eye starts to destroy the Earth, using Nanotech Ebola to convert the heroes of Earth 0 into cybernetic bugs with no brain function. Batman sends Terry McGinnis to the year 2020 to try and stop the future from happening, starting Futures End. In retaliation, Brother Eye morphs Batman with the Joker and sends the new made "Bat-Joker" to the past as well. Collected Due to the time travel nature of Futures End, the End Future was bound to be wiped out. Due to this, at a moment in time before it could possibly be destroyed, the Brainiac God arrived there and collected it, sending it to the planet Telos. This strain of the End Future was not the timeline in it's entireity, but rather a near pure sample collected by Brainiac to preserve record of its time. When Telos forced all the timelines under Brainiac's domes to compete in Convergence, the cyborgs of the End Future initially had no opponents. As such, they were later handpicked by Telos and pitted against the Just Imagine Timeline. The End Future swiftly defeated the other timeline, reducing it to rubble. The End Future then marched it's way into the Earth X timeline's New York City, attacking the Nazis and Freedom Fighters alike. Although initially succesful, the End Future was finally defeated by Earth X and wiped from existance. Category:Multiverse Category:End Future